1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a phone number transmission/acquisition mechanism of a communication device, and more particularly, relates to a communication device for transmitting/acquiring a phone number via a link network and method thereof.
2. Related Art
As the rapid development of the electronic industry, the high-tech products, such as computers, cell phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) are also developed quickly. As the development of the technology, the communication methods between people are diversified, such as, local phones, mobile phones, and IP phones. Conventionally, people always contact with each other with indoor phones and at this circumstance, the phone numbers of all friends and relatives are all recorded in a paper phone book by writing. However, as the development of humanization and diversification, the current local phones are provided with the ability of temporarily registering a few of history calls, storing a few of phone numbers, and the like. Additionally, the emergence of mobile phones facilitates the more convenient and rapid communications between people, and the phonebook of the mobile phone with a large storage capacity of phone numbers has gradually replaced the paper phone books. In addition, during the recent years, as the development of network technology and consumption demands, the IP phones are developed, which enable users to communicate with others via networks. Since this kind of communication device is used for speech communication by linking to the network, there is no burden of telecommunication expense, which is different from the indoor phones and mobile phones. Therefore, it has gradually become one of the main communication devices in daily life.
However, since each of these communication devices has its advantages and disadvantages, any one of them cannot totally replace others. But the phone books of these communication devices are not in sync; the user still needs to turn to phone books of other communication devices. Particularly, due to the mobility of the mobile phone, the user currently records the contact information of friends and relatives in the phone book of the mobile phone. Since generally the mobile phone is the one with the highest telecommunication cost among all the communication devices, if there is another communication device available, another communication device will be used to make a phone call referring to the phone books of the mobile phones. Therefore, a simple way is desired to enable the user to transmit the desired phone number from any one of the communication devices to another communication device directly, and then make a call by another communication device, which provides convenience for using the communication devices.